Retrace Your Steps
by PhoenixEventide
Summary: A young, mysterious elf by the name of Entel arrives at Mirkwood, requesting Legolas to take her on a journey to Mordor to reveal a secret. *Kinda angsty*


Retrace Your Steps  
Chapter 1- Entel  
by Vickietori  
  


** Heyo peeps! This is a re-write of my first story ever, and believe me, it's better. Well, please enjoy!**  
  
Flames surrounded him everywhere. In his hand, he held something of great power and importance. Though he could not make out the object, he knew it was his to destroy. He squinted his eyes, the fires burning his deep blue eyes. He looked around hastily looking for some signs of other life. None.  
  
All around him, a voice rang out, saying something to him in a language he didn't understand. In his hand, he held not a bow but a sword. The voice rang in his head, tearing his mind apart. His sword dropped to the ground beside him, and he stumbled backwards holding his head in his hands trying to stop the sound of the frightening voice. When he thought his mind couldn't take anymore of the constant voice, it stopped. He opened his eyes, no longer blinded by the flames around him, but from a white aurora shining around a tall figure.  
  
I am here, said a girls voice. Everything will be fine.  
  
Legolas awoke with a startle, his body draped in sweat. He blinked around the room, making sure it was his own. He took deep breaths in, trying to control his furiously beating heart. Slowly, he pulled himself together.  
  
A dream, he said aloud. He held his forehead in his hand, trying to recollect his thoughts. He breathed in deeply and climbed out of bed, the voice of the distant person ringing in his head. He shook his head free of the thoughts of the place of flame and fire.  
  
After getting dressed, he made his way through the great halls of the house of Mirkwood. He buttoned his shirt as he walked quickly towards the breakfast hall. As he made way passed the great library, a figure caught his eye. He stopped in his traces and looked at the elf.  
  
She looked as though she was 14 or so in human years. She sat reading a book. Legolas looked at her from a distance, he did not dare go any closer to her. Something was different about her. Her radiant eyes blinked up from her book, and caught Legolas' eyes. Before he knew it, Legolas walked over to her, almost hypnotized by her eye's gaze.   
  
Who are you? he asked as he neared where the elf was seated. She did not answer, but she kept her eyes fixed on his, her expression not changing. Legolas didn't understand. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around to leave.  
  
came a voice from behind him. He turned himself around again.  
  
  
  
My name is Entel, said the elf, the words flowing out of her mouth as a song would. She closed the book, and laid it down on the bench beside her. She arose to her feet and walked towards Legolas. I have come to you, Legolas son of Thranduil, for your help.  
  
Legolas looked at Entel, confusion and wonder flooding the emotions in his eyes. You know my name? Entel's radiant blue eyes looked up into his, and she smiled.  
  
I need your help, she informed again, as if ignoring Legolas' question. Legolas opened his mouth, as if ready to argue against all of the words she had spoken. He shut his mouth, and stirred uneasily.  
  
Why do you need my help? he asked uncomfortably. Again, Entel smiled. She turned her head and walked away, speaking of her task.  
  
I need you to help me travel to the fires of hatred and doom. To the place where the ring was made, and where the ring was destroyed. She stopped speaking and turned around again, after taking several steps away from where Legolas stood. She stared hard into his eyes, as if saying, You know of where I speak of.  
  
To Mordor? Legolas asked. He turned his eyes to the ground, and searched for Entel's reasoning. But... why to Mordor?  
  
For now, all I can tell you is I wish to make the journey you once had to make yourself.  
  
This is folly! Legolas thought to himself. I cannot allow this beautiful elf to make such a treacherous journey! Surely she would die!  
  
As you will come to find, Legolas, my battle skills are as fine as any warrior that dared enter battle before me. She talked as though she had read his mind, taking control of the answers to his questions. I have fought orcs before. I have experienced the dangers of the outside world. Surely this will be no different. She stopped speaking, and she looked at Legolas to find what he was thinking. So... will you take me?  
  
I... I can't, answered Legolas shaking his head. He walked over to the bench where he first saw Entel sitting, and he sat down himself. He rested his elbows on his knees, and rested his chin in his hands. He thought a moment. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Entel sitting next to him, making no noises. No signs of fear or concern could be found in the core of her eyes.  
  
I understand why, she said after several moments of silence. Legolas peered his eyes over onto her face. It's too dangerous. She gazed over her shoulder and looked Legolas in the eyes, and smiled. It's all right. It's a sudden request. I cannot ask for more... Still smiling, she arose to her feet and walked to the library doorway.  
  
called Legolas jumping to his feet. Entel peered over her shoulder to face what he needed to say. I... I can take you to Mordor. I just fear for your safety! he explained with several hand gestures.  
  
It is loyal for a prince, the Prince of Mirkwood, to risk his life yet again to face the same dangerous road... but with an elf he has just met? Surely your heart must be as pure as the oceans are blue. Legolas couldn't help but to smile at the words spoken beyond her years. Honestly, he had never heard such words used before.  
  
You know much beyond your years, Entel. But even the purity of ones heart cannot save them from battle... or death. A moment of silence passed between them. Entel smiled again, but said nothing. She then turned and left, leaving Legolas with one decision.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So... how do you like my re-write?? Personally I think it turned out really well... but I could use your opinion! *nudge nudge*


End file.
